22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
MACO
M.A.C.O. (short for Military Assault Command Operations) was originally a seperate organization within the Federation, but shares several ties to Starfleet. The MACO was led by a Commanding General and his staff of Generals and Colonels. They report to the Federation President, Federation Council, and the current Fleet Admiral of Starfleet. As of 2422, MACO has been absorbed into Starfleet. MACO had several training sites around the Federation. Most major member worlds were home to at least one small MACO Training Facility. The MACO's primary service academy was located at West Point in New York, Earth, with specialized training conducted on Jupiter Station. MACO also manned and oversaw several military ground bases on all major member worlds and key strategic holdings throughout the Federation. MACO units were often posted onboard front-line Federation Starships and Starbases. These units were as small as a Team but could be as large as a Company. MACO units posted onboard Starships reported and answered to the ship's Chief of Security. MACO Oraganizational Structure *'MACO Command:' The primary authority of MACO is referred to as MACO Command, answering to the Federation President, the Federation Council, and the current Fleet Admiral of Starfleet. It is located in the city of San Francisco, Earth. MACO Command shares buildings and offices with Starfleet at Starfleet Command. MACO Command is led by the Commanding General. *'Corps:' Formerly consisting of two or more divisions and organic support brigades, they are now termed an "operational unit of employment", that may command a flexible number of modular units. Usually commanded by a Lieutenant General. 20,000–45,000 soldiers. *'Division:' Consisting of three maneuver brigades, an artillery brigade, a division support command, an aviation brigade, an engineer brigade (in heavy divisions only) and other support assets. Usually commanded by a Major General. 10,000–15,000 soldiers. *'Brigade (or group):' Composed of two or more battalions, and commanded either by a Brigadier General or a Colonel (depending on whether the brigade is attached to a division or not), supported by a staff in a Headquarters and Headquarters Company. 3,000–5,000 soldiers. *'Battalion (or Cavalry Squadron):' Normally composed of two to five (occasionally as many as eight) companies, troops or batteries and led by a Battalion/Squadron Commander, usually a Lieutenant Colonel supported by a staff in a Headquarters and Headquarters Company/Battery. 300–1,000 soldiers. *'Company (or artillery battery/cavalry troop):' Designated A to C (plus HQ or support companies/batteries/troops) when in a 3 company/battery battalion or A to D when organized in a 4 company/battery battalion. Regimental Troops are designated A to T, depending on the number of Troops. The Troops are then divided into their like Squadrons. Each company/battery/troop is composed of three to four platoons and led by a Company/Battery/Troop Commander, usually a Captain supported by a Sergeant. 60–190 soldiers. *'Platoon:' Composed of two or more squads and led by a Platoon Leader, usually a Lieutenant supported by a platoon sergeant (Sergeant). 30 soldiers. *'Section:' Usually directed by a Staff Sergeant who supplies guidance for junior NCO Squad leaders. Often used in conjunction with platoons at the company level. *'Squad:' Composed of two teams and is typically led by a Staff Sergeant. 10 soldiers. *'Team:' The smallest MACO unit. A fireteam consists of a team leader (usually a Sergeant, but may be as low as a Private in rare cases), a rifleman, a demolitions expert, a heavy munitions soldier, and a sharpshooter. A sniper team consists of a sniper who takes the shot and a spotter who assists in targeting. 2–5 soldiers. M.A.C.O. Ranks 'History' MACO was originally started sometime between 2063 and 2153, MACO operated under the United Earth government prior to the formation of Starfleet. They were used extensively during the first four years of the Enterprise's flight, and during the Xindi Conflict. They also saw heavy action during the Earth-Romulan wars. Following the formation of the Federation, MACO fell out of common use, and its existance faded into history. However, with multiple encounters with the Borg in 2366 and 2373, and the subsequent Dominion and Klingon Wars, MACO was revived and returned to full strength. By 2413, MACO units had begun merging into Starfleet, with individual personnel receiving Starfleet commissions and enlistment where appropriate. Today, MACO is considered a subset of Starfleet, with its personnel fully integrated with Starfleet Operations and Security. (Editors note: The merging of MACO into Starfleet as depicted within the 22nd differs from what is established within Star Trek Online. In the game, MACO continues to operate semi-independently, but has altered its rank structure to mirror Starfleet ranks instead of using Army-style ranks as seen in Enterprise. For RP interactions with characters outside the 22nd, all references to Task Force Delta can be replaced with MACO.) Category:Organization